kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride
is a combination of an arcade game and a collectible card game featuring the protagonists of the Kamen Rider Series. The game is being released as part of the 10th anniversary of the Heisei run Kamen Rider Series by Toei, TV Asahi, Ishimori Productions, and Bandai and features heavy tie-ins with the television series Kamen Rider Decade, whose protagonists use cards similar to those used in the game. It is played in a similar fashion to Sega's Mushiking and Dinosaur King games, and uses special Data Cardass cards released by Bandai. The game's card input resembles and functions similarly to the Decadriver in Decade. As the series progresses, the game controls change to suit the new Kamen Rider. During the airing of Kamen Rider OOO, Ganbaride arcade systems included an OOO Driver interface for the toy Core Medals, and with the broadcast of Kamen Rider Fourze, slots for the Astro Switches become available. McDonald's restaurants in Japan have released special promotional Ganbaride cards with their Happy Meals to tie in with the various Kamen Rider films in Japanese theaters at the time. A Nintendo DS port of the game subtitled was released on July 29, 2010, featuring a modified game system as there is no on-board card reader for the handheld. The player controls a fan of the Ganbaride game who has to use his or her ability at the game to work for the DOLL paranormal research group who have discovered a weird bug in the game system. Meanwhile, an evil organization called "Bug" has come forward to use this dangerous game mechanic to their advantage. The game cards are divided between the Hero Cards (ヒーローカード, Hīrō Kādo?), colored red, and Special Cards (スペシャルカード, Supesharu Kādo?), colored yellow. Hero Cards are used during normal game play, and the KamenRide (カメンライド, Kamen Raido?) Cards are the first cards played choosing the player's primary and secondary characters. Other Hero Cards include the AttackRide (アタックライド, Atakku Raido?) Cards, used for performing actions such as kicks, slashes, or gunfire, and the FormRide (フォームライド, Fōmu Raido?) Cards, used for switching between different specialized forms (such as for Kamen Riders Kuuga, Den-O and Kiva). For players of Kamen Rider Decade, these Hero Cards work in a similar fashion to the KamenRide, AttackRide, and FormRide Cards used by the character in the television series. Special Cards are much more powerful versions of the Hero Cards. The Final Ride (ファイナルライド, Fainaru Raido?) Cards are used to transform Heisei Kamen Riders into their most powerful forms. Final AttackRide (ファイナルアタックライド, Fainaru Attaku Raido?) Cards are used to initiate a player character's finishing move. Final FormRide (ファイナルフォームライド, Fainaru Fōmu Raido?) Cards are generally only used by players of Kamen Rider Decade, and are used to transform the secondary character into a form similar to those as found in the television series. There are also other Special Cards that simply add damage during play. Each card also has an attribute that in a rock-paper-scissors-like system, determines which card has an advantage over the other. Speed (速, Hayasa?) cards have an advantage over Power (力, Chikara?) cards, which have an advantage over Technique (技, Waza?) cards, which have an advantage over Speed cards. Game Cards The game uses two different kinds of cards. The red represent the Kamen Riders (and, more recently, some Imagin) and are used by the player at the start of the game to form their team. Hero Cards are marked by a number of parameters, including Attack, Defense, Power, and a Finishing Move, as well as the slots which represent the character's ability to attack. Each Hero Card also has an attribute that determines advantage and disadvantage using a Rock-paper-scissors system: cards have an advantage over cards, which have an advantage over cards, which have an advantage over Speed cards. Though the cards are labeled , , and as per the Kamen Rider Decade television series, all three function identically within Ganbaride. The gold-colored come in three different forms. The Cards are used to achieve temporary effects, such as increasing one's own parameters or decreasing the opponent's. In later sets, Final Ride cards were introduced that summon a Rider's support vehicles (such as the Auto Vajin or DenLiner) to perform a special attack. and Cards are used to initiate one of Kamen Rider Decade's special finishing moves using the transformed state of another Rider. The cards come in five different rarities: Normal, Rare, Special, Super Rare, and Legend Rare. The rarer cards tend to be more powerful, with Super Rare and Legend Rare possessing gold text and holofoil backgrounds. Gameplay At the start of the game, the player forms his team by scanning two Hero Cards, the first being his main hero and the second being his support, performing extra attacks or shielding the main Rider from attacks as determined by their Guard trait. Alternately, the player can choose to play as Kamen Rider Decade in the form of one of the nine Heisei Kamen Riders by pressing the Belt Button in lieu of scanning a main Hero Card, then scanning a card representing the hero whose form he wishes Decade to use. Compatibility between the two heroes is also an important factor, as more compatible Riders gain bonuses. Before each round, the player performs a Belt Lamp Roulette, which gives further bonuses. During the Attack Phase, the player team and opposing team use a roulette slot system to determine their attacks, which are divided by type (for example, punches, kicks, and weapon attacks) and power. Whichever team has the highest combined value attacks first; in the event of a tie, a Rider Rush occurs, in which both sides must press the buttons rapidly, with the winner automatically performing a Fierce Attack. The Fierce Attack is the Rider's strongest attack on the roulette slot; if one team performs a strong enough attack, it can stun the opponent temporarily, making them lose their turn (assuming they haven't gone already). If either team gets two of the same type of attack icon (for instance, two kicks), the Riders will perform an extra-powerful Double Attack. The second round and all subsequent rounds allow the use of Special Cards, as well as Memory Change, an ability unique to Kamen Rider Double that lets him change between his many forms. Only one Special Card and one Memory Change can be used per battle (though using one does not preclude the other). As the battle continues, each team builds up Rider Power, shown on the bottom of the screen as a meter. When the meter is 70% full, the team leader can perform his Finishing Move; at 100%, a Double Rider Finisher can be performed. Usually this takes the form of the secondary Rider attacking their opponent to allow the leader to perform his Finishing Move, though some teams of Riders instead perform a Double Rider Kick. During each Finishing Move's animation, the player is prompted to press the belt button at certain moments to increase the damage dealt; if a player is on the receiving end of a CPU opponent's Finishing Move, these prompts will instead reduce damage taken. Sometimes, thanks to proper support from the secondary Rider, a team may receive Rider Guts when knocked out, restoring some health and allowing them to continue fighting. Play proceeds until one team is defeated; if a battle continues for four or five rounds without a clear winner, the game may declare a Final Round, introducing a Sudden Death element by reducing both teams to 1 Hit Point but filling their Rider Power to 100%, meaning the first team to land a successful attack wins. Some Riders receive unique bonuses when first used. For example, |Decade Complete Form has Complete Scan, wherein the player is prompted to scan as many Hero Cards as possible within ten seconds, receiving a bonus based on how many unique cards were inputted. If the player uses Memory Change to transform into Double CycloneJoker Xtreme, he receives an Xtreme Chance, a roulette bonus similar to the Belt Lamp Roulette with four separate bonuses determined by which Gaia Memories are placed into the Prism Bicker. In Single Player, a player who performs well may receive a special EX Stage in which he faces a much stronger team. A player who performs exceptionally well may receive a Hyper EX Stage where he faces an incredibly strong team, made up of characters who are not available to players in the current upgrade (but will be included in the next expansion). Unlike normal play, if the player loses during an EX or Hyper EX Stage, there is no option to continue. List of Riders & Forms Series 1 *Kiva Kivat-Garulu-Basshaa-Dogga-DoGaBaki-Emperor *IXA-Save-Burst *Den-O Sword-Rod-Axe-Gun *Zeronos Altair *Shin Ichigo *Shin Nigo *V3 *Black *Nega Den-O (In EX Battle Only) Series 2 *Kuuga Mighty-Pegasus *Ryuki *Decade *Stronger *Nega Den-O *Knight *Zerones Zero *Shocker Rider # 1 & 5 *Diend (In Ex Battle Only) *Ryuga (In Ex Battle Only) Series 3 *Blade Ace-King *Faiz *Agito Ground *Ryuga Series 4 *Diend *Hibiki *Kabuto Rider *Ouja *Kaixa Series 5 *Decade Complete *Kuuga Dragon-Titan *Gattack Rider Series 6 *Double Cyclone Joker-Heat Metal-Luna Trigger *Den-O Liner *Agito Trifty *G3-X Series 7 *Double Cyclone-Metal/Trigger-Heat-Joker/Trigger,Luna-Joker/Metal *Kuuga Rising Ultimate *Black RX *Shadowmoon *ZX *Kuuga Rising Ultimate (Dark) (In Hyper Battle Only) Series 8 *Double Fang-Joker *Dark Kabuto *Faiz Axel *Accel *Kuuga Rising Ultimate (Dark) *New Den-O Strike (In Hyper Battle Only) Series 9 Momotaros New Den-O Strike Super-1 Series 10 *Double Xtreme *Accel Trial *Decade Fury *Skull' *Negataros (In Hyper Battle Only) *Amazon (In Hyper Battle Only) Series 11 *Diend Complete *Amazon *Agito Burning *Hibiki Kurenai *Negataros *Urataros *Kintaros *Ryutaros Series 001 *OOO Tatoba-Takakiriba-Takatorarta *Double Cyclone-Joker Xtreme Gold *Joker *Eternal *Faiz Blaster *X (In Hex Battle Only) Series 002 *OOO Gatakiriba-Latorartar-Sagohzo *Kabuto Hyper *Den-o Wing *X *Ryuki Surive (In Hyper Ex Battle Only) Series 003 *OOO Tajadoru *Birth *Ryuki Surive *Skull Crystal *Garren *Shin Skyrider (In Hyper EX Stage Only) External links *Official website Category:Ganbaride Category:Ganbaride Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media